Failed Orders
by imera
Summary: Draco and Severus go on the run after killing Dumbledore. scared!Draco, fear, tiny speck of slash


**AN :** Written for the emofest over at lj. Thanks to my lovely beta C.

Draco's heart pounded so hard in his chest that he feared it would rip him apart. Every breath he took burned from the inside, tearing his throat, making a single task like breathing feel like torture. The only thought in his mind at that moment was to get far away from the school, as fast as possible.

The school ground flew past his eyes so fast that he barely had the chance to take a last look around. It was dark and he couldn't see much, but that didn't mean he didn't want to take one last look at the school before he fled.

A jet of red light soared past him. He was about to turn and see who was shooting at them when he heard Severus' dark voice shout at him, "Run, Draco!" He continued to run towards the forest, deep into the darkness until he was past the school wards and he could finally Disapparate to a safe location.

He closed his eyes and thought of the hideout where he promised Severus they would meet, in case they split up. Normally he couldn't stand the feeling of Apparated, but this time he barely noticed, as the only thing he cared about was reaching safety as quickly as possible.

He reached his destination within seconds, and could finally breathe. The house was dark and looked foreboding. For a second, he feared someone might be inside, waiting to capture him. Knowing it was a stupid thought, he quickly headed into the house, seeking its comfort and safety. The plants around the house were dead; the house itself was in dire need of repair.

Once he stood inside, he closed the door behind him, locked it and dashed up the stairs to the second floor. Running past unused rooms that were filled with old and broken furniture; stopping only when he reached the room at the end of the hall, the room he knew was perfect for his purpose. Quickly he jumped in the closet and closed the doors, like a scared little boy who feared a monster.

It felt like he waited forever before he finally heard someone at the front door. Fearing it could be the Aurors coming after him he continued to stay hidden. He managed to stay calm for another few seconds before the fear took over, sending cold shivers through his body. When he realized the lock he placed on the door wasn't enough to keep the Aurors away he started to tremble. The Aurors didn't no time. As soon as the lock was open they entered the house. Draco could hear only one pair of boots against the wooden floor; that was when he knew it was only one man.

Every nerve in Draco's body screamed for him to run, if the Auror discovered his hideout, he would be as good as dead. Draco started to tremble; he was cold and terrified.

The Auror made his way up the stairs; every step he took sent shivers through Draco's body. He closed his eyes as he tried to get as far away from the Auror as possible by pushing himself deeper into the closet, behind the old coats. The coats that were hanging there were almost rotten, the smell disgusted him, but he would gladly live with the smell the rest of his life if only he could stay hidden.

Once the stranger reached the top of the stairs he stood still. Draco held his breath, fearing he could hear him breathe. Draco was so convinced the man could hear his heartbeats as well as his breath.

The Auror walked down the corridor on the second floor and directly into the room Draco was hiding in. Draco held his wand so hard that he feared it would turn to dust. He closed his eyes and wished himself back to the good days, when he didn't need to fear the Dark Lord, Aurors or death. He was sure he would soon die, if not by the stranger's wand then by his own fear.

The closet door opened, allowing light to flow through the opening. Draco felt the need to throw up as he realized he was found. For a few seconds he thought about all his friends, his family, and how much he actually loved them, even if he didn't allow his feelings to be seen.

"Draco," a deep and calming voice said, bringing him out of his fear. For a second he wasn't sure he had heard right, only when he looked up at the man standing in front of him did he allow himself to finally breathe again.

Severus looked tired, and worried. Draco didn't waste another second before quickly scrambling up from the floor and throwing his arms around the other man.

"Calm yourself," the older man comforted him while stroking his back with his large hand. Draco didn't want to release him, especially not when he feared any moment he would vanish into thin air, like he was only an illusion.

He felt himself being pushed away, and as much as he hated to release Severus he knew it was the smartest thing to do. "We're safe now; they won't get to us." Draco knew he was talking about the people at school, the few that dared to try and stop them. "The Dark Lord won't be happy about the fact that I was the one who had to murder Dumbledore."

"I," Draco started, "I couldn't do it, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, the task was too big for you to handle."

Draco knew well enough that Severus was right, but that didn't help at all when he felt like a victim. "It was not a big task you idiot!" His outburst earned him a slap across his cheek.

When he realized just what had happened he was shocked, he never thought Severus would hit him after what happened at school, after someone had been murdered. He placed his hand over the burning skin, trying to cool it down. Sadly his hand was too warm and too moist so it didn't help him much. "Snap out of it, you imbecile," Severus barked at him. Something inside of him broke when he realized Severus was angry with him.

Tears welled up in his eyes; desperately he tried to keep them back but was too exhausted to fight it. Pushing his face into Severus' chest he allowed himself to cry, hoping the older man wouldn't judge him. He felt Severus' hand caress his hair for a few seconds, calming him before lifting up his head until they faced each other.

"There is no going back, you know that, don't you?" Draco nodded. "The only person that could have saved you is now dead." The tears started to flow again. Severus was right. If he hadn't wasted any time in the tower Dumbledore would still be alive, and he would most likely have hidden Draco before the Death Eaters could reach them.

"What will happen to us?" They had talked about it often, but Draco felt the need to ask every time he feared the future.

He looked up at Severus, noted how tired he actually appeared. "We fight to live," was his answer. Draco closed his eyes and turned away, he didn't want war anymore.

His thoughts were cut short when Severus grabbed his chin and steered his face up towards his again. "We will get through this." Draco closed his eyes, hoping that Severus was right.

Suddenly he felt cold lips brush against his before they kissed him. Draco continued to keep his eyes closed, returning the soft kiss.

A few seconds later Severus released Draco and took a step away from him. Draco wanted to complain but knew Severus wouldn't allow him to act like a small child.

When Draco had calmed sufficiently, Severus lead him from the safehouse. It was time to face Voldemort. Clasping hands, they Apparated.


End file.
